


Never steal what isn't yours

by NostalgicFlower



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Sombra (Overwatch), Blackwatch au, Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Jesse is mad, M/M, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, saving the love of your life, sneaky Jesse, spy McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicFlower/pseuds/NostalgicFlower
Summary: Jesse McCree has made a lot of mistakes in his life and when Hanzo is kidnapped by Talon he will do anything in his abbilities to save him, Even if it means breaking a few laws.AKA: Hanzo is kidnapped and Jesse goes all Blackwatch to get him back





	Never steal what isn't yours

“You ready for the next mission?” McCree asked the man next to him as he shot away at the moving targets. 

“Of course, are you?” Hanzo replies, focused on the task at hand.

“Haha, I could do with a good drink before hand” McCree huffed out while sending a wink Hanzo’s way.

“Cowboy have you always had such turn about ways of asking for a drinking partner?” he asked with a worn out chuckled, placing bow down Hanzo retreated to the back of the training room. Resting against the coolness of the back wall Hanzo let out a heavy sigh and untied his hair so he could wipe the sweat off his face.

“So, is that a yes?” McCree said with a sly smile as he watched Hanzo.

“Of course, cowboy.” he looked at McCree and smiled.

McCree’s gaze melted from sly into admiration, though he would never admit it to anyone Hanzo was worth at least ten of him.

“Y’know, you look great with your hair down, you should wear it out more often, Sugar.”

“McCree…” Hanzo grumbled out “I thought we talked about my dislike of your nicknames for me.” Hanzo could feel his face heating up, he was thankful for the tough training session tonight otherwise his red face would have been more suspicious.

“Yeah yeah, I get it you hate ‘em!” McCree said with a laugh, waving his good hand dismissively.

McCree pushed himself off the wall and made for the door, “Meet in the usual place?”

“Yes. see you tonight McCree...” hanzo closed his eyes and once McCree closed the door he let out another deep sigh, he definitely needed that drink. 

Recently Hanzo hadn’t been getting much in the way of sleep and it was starting to get to him. He had been having severe nightmares that end up with him waking up shaking and on the verge of tears, that's when he started drinking with McCree. One night he had a pretty bad nightmare and decided to get up, he went for the training room in an attempt to exert his body to the limits in order to force him to sleep or at least pass out. When he reached the training room he realised he wasn’t the only one with this train of thought, McCree was there covered in sweat with his pistol aimed at the simulation. Hanzo tried to back away silently, hoping McCree wouldn’t notice he was there but alas he had been caught, that was when McCree invited him to join in his training simulation and further down the track he invited Hanzo for drinks and that was the end of that, they train and drink together now almost every night.

\------------------------------------

Closing the door McCree left for the showers, he was sweaty and gross after such a long training session. He hadn’t meant to stay as long as he did, it was only meant to be a small workout before the mission, a stress reliever, but when Hanzo showed up McCree just couldn’t bring himself to leave. Soon enough their training turn into a competition and time passed incredibly fast.

It was around 2 in the morning so McCree knew no one else was awake, he had free reign over the bathrooms. Normally the bathrooms are very busy with everyone trying to get ready before mission, getting hot showers as it may be their last hot shower for a while, but here at 2 am the bathrooms were completely empty. It was kind of a surreal experience in a sense, seeing something normally so full of life just empty.

Turning on the shower McCree let the warm water soothe his sore muscles, thankfully he was used to the pain of a good workout, all thanks to his old blackwatch days of drilling.  
He let out a groan of pleasure as he started to relax into the warm water, rolling his shoulders back and letting himself relax, he started to think about this upcoming mission.  
For some reason he had a bad feeling about the mission, its not like it's going to be a big mission, it's just scouting but he still had a sinking feeling in his gut.

He definitely needed that drink with Hanzo, somehow drinking with him has become a way for him to get his thoughts out. It didn't start out that way really, he just invited hanzo to a drink, he felt bad for him, he could see the amount of self hatred in Hanzo's eyes, he saw himself. So McCree just kept inviting him, time and time again and so soon enough it became a habit, now McCree doesn't feel right if he doesn't have his drink with Hanzo before retiring to bed where his sleep is haunted by memories.

“Shit is that the time already?!” McCree exclaimed and quickly shut of the water. If he didnt get out now he was going to end up being late for his meet up with Hanzo and he would not be impressed at that.

“Ah fuck it is too cold for this shit” he said immediately regretting not turning on the heating before his shower. He tiptoed over to where his towel and clothing lay, he wrapped the towel around his waist and carried the rest of his stuff to his room in a hurried pace.

Quickly he got dressed in his usual outfit, sans chest armor as it was cold and the metal would be uncomfortable even with his shirt and his “Blanket” as Hanzo has so fondly taken to calling it. He tugged on his tan leather jacket and before leaving turned to his chest of drawers.

Tonight was his turn to bring some booze so he raided his stash that was expertly hidden in his drawers underneath all of his serapes. Quickly after grabbing his cheap, bottom shelf whiskey and shoving it into a duffle bag, he ran off to their drinking spot, up on the roof of Gibraltar. 

Upon arrive to their spot he was hit with the feeling of dread, he had once again forgotten how hard it is to get to the roof, well not for Hanzo but that man was a goddamn ninja!

“You can do this Jesse!” he said to himself in encouragement and began to climb.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! 
> 
> Plz be nice, kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
